


In the Eye of the Beholder

by aliziranCrimson



Series: immortal painslut Ray [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brain Damage, Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, GTA AU, Hoo boy here we go, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Piss, Trans Male Character, WHY IS THAT ALREADY A TAG, god forgive these sinning hands, good lord im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliziranCrimson/pseuds/aliziranCrimson
Summary: Ray isn't the only one to come up with fucked up scenarios; sometimes Ryan has an idea or two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> GORE
> 
> hahaha and here i thought Click would be the most fucked up thing i ever write
> 
> FUCKING NOPE
> 
> ive got no excuse for this im just sick

Ray isn’t the only one that comes up with fucked up scenarios for them to try. Sometimes Ryan has an idea or two.

He’s got one now, but he’s not entirely sure Ray will be okay with it. It’s extreme, even for them. Nonetheless, he finds Ray in his room, watering his plants.

“So I’ve got an idea, but I’m not sure if you will like it,” Ryan says. Ray sets the jug of water he was using to water his plants down.

“Fucking hit me,” he says.

Ryan walks over to Ray, pulling out his phone and finding a picture he saved. It’s a drawing of a blonde man on his knees, another man’s cock buried in his eye socket. Ray stares at the image for a long moment before he speaks.

“You want to put your dick in my eye,” he says, not a question but a statement.

“Yes,” Ryan says.

“I- _how_?” Ray asks, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’d remove the eye, then, you know, fuck the socket,” Ryan says, blush creeping up his face. There’s no way Ray is going to agree to this, he shouldn’t have asked.

“I just,” Ray sighs, “fuck it. YOLO.”

“Wait, really?” Ryan asks, surprised he even said yes.

“Yeah, come on before I change my mind,” Ray says, removing his glasses and dropping down to his knees.

“Okay, wow, okay, um I have to go get some stuff, be right back,” Ryan says, turning to leave the room.

“Hurry,” Ray says, watching Ryan’s blurry form leave the room.

Ryan heads to his own room, picking up a case of surgical tools. He returns to Ray’s room, finding Ray exactly where he left him. He sits down in front of Ray, unzipping the case.

“Ready?” he asks.

“As I’ll ever be,” Ray says. Ryan picks out a scalpel, taking Ray’s jaw in his hand and turning his head to the side. He brings the blade close to Ray’s eye, but the boy jerks away on instinct.

“You don’t have to do this,” Ryan says.

“No, it’s okay, it’s just kinda scary. Let me hold a knife to your eye and see if you flinch,” Ray says. He takes a few steadying breaths, then comes back to Ryan.

Ryan holds up the scalpel again, bringing it close to Ray’s eye again. Ray bites his lip, but doesn’t pull away this time. Ryan holds his lids open delicately, then slips the scalpel between the eye and lid. Blood wells up and mixes with tears, slipping down Ray’s face as he makes a strangled noise. Ryan severs the ligaments holding the eye in place, popping it out of socket. It dangles down Ray’s cheek by the optical nerve for a moment before Ryan severs that too.

“I’m not going to be eyeless forever, right? I probably should have asked that sooner,” Ray mumbles.

“I’ve lost an eye before, it reforms just like everything else,” Ryan assures him, placing the eye into a jar. He might want to keep it as a souvenir.

“Good,” Ray says, relaxing a little.

Ryan places the case and jar onto Ray’s bed for now, standing up. It puts his crotch level with Ray’s one good eye and he can see how Ryan is straining in his pants.

“Wow, you’re really into this idea aren’t you?” Ray asks, palming Ryan’s cock through his jeans.

“Been thinking about it for a while,” Ryan says, unfastening his pants and pulling his cock out. He pulls a small bottle of lube out from his pocket, pouring a little onto his hard cock. His hand threads into Ray’s hair, pulling the boy forward to rest the tip of his cock on his cheek.

“Ready?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Ray says.

Ryan pushes forward, pushing the head of his cock into Ray’s eye socket. Ray makes a pained noise as the socket isn’t made to stretch. The burning pain makes his good eye well with tears that spill down his face. Ray grips Ryan’s pants leg, pained noises turning into moans. God he’s the biggest painslut.

Ryan pulls back and thrusts in again, going deeper and pressing against something soft. It makes Ray’s body twitch involuntarily. Ryan takes the first few thrusts slow, grinning as Ray’s body twitches under him. His thrusts start to ramp up in pace and strength, pressing hard against Ray’s brain. It causes a whole array of involuntary actions; twitches, jerks, rapid eye movement. On a particularly hard thrust Ray spontaneously orgasms, hips thrusting up against nothing.

The orgasms don’t stop either, a new one triggering with each thrust. Ray’s good eye lolls in his head, moaning loudly and babbling unintelligibly. Ryan shifts a hair and the next thrust makes Ray piss himself, a wet spot forming in his jeans.

The harder Ryan thrusts, the more damage is done to Ray’s brain. Soon he’s completely limp and barely conscious, drooling and moaning as Ryan holds him up by the hair. He thrusts a few more times before he’s cumming, pink-tinged cum leaking out from around his cock. Ryan pulls out slowly, watching his seed drip down Ray’s face. He has to hold Ray up for a few minutes before the damage to his brain repairs itself.

“Holy shit,” he breathes as Ryan cleans his eye socket as best he can.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Ryan says.

“I had like 20 orgasms,” Ray says, then moves to stand up. “Ew, I need a shower, I fucking pissed my pants.”

“Clean out the socket when you do, it shouldn’t take too long for your eye to reform,” Ryan says, picking up his case of surgical tools and the jar.

“Are you gonna keep my eye?” Ray asks.

“Yeah, I think it will make a neat memento,” Ryan says. Ray rolls his good eye.

“You’re a fucking weirdo,” he says.

“Says the guy that let me fuck his eye socket,” Ryan says.

“Okay, we’re both weirdos,” Ray says, grabbing a towel and a change of pants and boxers. He gives Ryan a kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom for his shower.

Ryan looks at the eye in the jar. One is nice, but he’s going to need a set.

**Author's Note:**

> wow you got through that, fucking fantastic. im sorry. do i say that too much? i should stop writing things that require me to apologize AND YET HERE WE ARE
> 
> follow me on tumblr at alizirancrimson.tumblr.com, or follow my FAHC blog at manbuns-and-handguns.tumblr.com
> 
> fun fact: the picture Ryan shows Ray is real and its of APH Russia fucking APH America in the eye, according to the post for an xbox. i think it was done by punipunichu??? that may be wrong tho. anyway its hot and ive never stopped thinking about it even tho im not into Hetalia anymore.


End file.
